Nuwa
Nu Wa is a playable bonus character in Dynasty Warriors 3. She is based on a Serpent Goddess in Chinese mythology who was the sister and wife of Fu Xi, as well as the first empress of China. Like Fu Xi, she is only available in Free Mode during her debut. Using her Warriors Orochi attire, she appears as an optional character in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 and can only be played when players have accumulated enough Community Points for her. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 18 years old and her height is 161 cm (a little over 5'3"). Her height in the Warriors Orochi series is 168 cm (5'6"). Role in Games In Orochi's scenario, Nu Wa first appears in the world with Fu Xi and Taigong Wang to stop Orochi. With other mystics, she acts as one of the army's secondary leaders. In the end, the trio are defeated and forced to recuperate. During the main story in Warriors Orochi 2, she has already made herself an honored member of Wei's forces. Whilst in their ranks, she tests Cao Cao's leadership and worries about his growing ambition. Her concerns are put to rest once she realizes that he is more human than she previously thought. She entrusts the fate of the land into humanity's hands. She has an additional dream stage with her mystic comrades in Warriors Orochi Z as they face the heroes from both time periods at once to prove the might of mystics. During the battle at Chi Bi, she gladly faces Zhao Yun and Yukimura's charge, impressed by their fierce bravado. She also shares some words to Cao Cao regarding the inner strength found within humanity. Character Information Personality Originally implied to be a cheerful and optimistic individual, Nu Wa is a suave and composed woman of grace. Not willing to disclose herself to others easily, she is proud of her immortality and condescends any who stand against her. In time, she finds humans to be amusing and believes in their capabilities. Character Symbolism Nu Wa's weaponry in the Dynasty Warriors series follows the same naming motif as Fu Xi's, meaning that their weapons' names are nearly identical. This likely follows an idea of her entry from Records of the Grand Historian. In this account, Nu Wa is not particularly specified to be a woman, Fu Xi's younger sister, or his wife. The ruler was a righteous and moral person from the Feng family. Replacing Fu Xi's rule, the person is renamed Nu Xi whilst named emperor. Everything was continued as though it were still Fu Xi's reign aside from Nu Xi's introduction of music to the people. Nu Xi's accomplishments were considered high and a match for the Three Sovereigns. Within mythology, however, Nu Xi hardly exists and is adapted as a lady provider, repairer, and a mother of humanity. She is usually seen beside Fu Xi in Chinese creation myths. Voice Actors *Lara Cody - Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (English) *Michelle Ruff - Warriors Orochi 2 (English) *Yuko Sumitomo - Dynasty Warriors series (Japanese) *Yuki Makishima - Warriors Orochi series, Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Nu Wa/Quotes *"A blessing as a gift you." *"Blest be!" *"I may be mysterious... however, I'm quite fatal as well..." *"Your destiny lies in your hand, yet Fate lies with Heaven..." *"Fu Xi is not just my brother. He is my husband as well." *"Orochi. This world that you created here... It belongs to these humans now. However, that is what you wanted, is it not?" *"Hmph... You pitiful worms, you shall not even touch me!" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : : Nu Wa swings backward and forward in wide arcs with her sword. : , : Swiftly charges upwards. : , , ( , ): Alternating strong horizontal swings followed by a last, powerful left-to-right strike. : , , , : Nu Wa charges straight forward while swinging her rapier horizontally to the right. : , , , , : Summons a small upward wind. : , , , , , : Revolves twice with the sword to her chest horizontally. : : Continuously swipes the tip of her rapier in one direction. : , : Swipes her sword in mid-air. : , : A charge head-first into the ground. Horse Moveset : : Nu Wa leans to each side, and swings her weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Nu Wa pushes herself forward. :R1: Nu Wa pierces her rapier forward quickly and continuously, with an added Ice element. :direction + R1 : Hovers in the air and summons a hail storm, with an added Ice element. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Nu Wa fights using a rapier and as such most of her strikes are very fast, very precise stabbing motions; with a few slashes inbetween combos. The result of this is a great character for dueling, but with wide openings in crowd control. On top of this, her combo strings are very linear and prone to missing without proper aim and careful timing thanks to a rather narrow striking zone. However, with time and mastery of these nuances, she becomes a force to be reckoned with. Nu Wa's moveset is also available for edit characters. Warriors Orochi Using a combination of her R1 specials and air dash ability, Nu Wa can unleash very long combos in Warriors Orochi 2. Weapons Warriors Orochi Gallery Image:Nuwa.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render 053 Nu Wa.png|Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 artwork File:Nuwa-dwsf2awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 Nuwa-altcostumeswoz.jpg|Third and fourth costumes in Warriors Orochi Z Category:Other characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters